Revenge
by billiardbasketball
Summary: Spashley are married with kids. What happens when one child goes missing?


_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own South of Nowhere.**_

_**Revenge**_

_Ch.1 _

Ashley Davies sat at the table watching her wife Spencer cook dinner. It still amazed her that she and Spencer had made it this far after the troubles they had faced during their teen years. "James, Zander, Nicole!" Spencer called as she and Ashley began filling plates with food. One by one their children came running down the stairs. First, their only daughter sixteen year old Nicole Kyla. Next Nicole's twin Zander. Last their oldest child James Clay a year older than the others at seventeen. Each of their children gave Spencer and Ashley a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving to the table. "How was work today mom?" Jamie asked Spencer. "It was good. Nothing to complain about." she replied. "What about you ma?" Nicole asked. "Great." Ashey answered. "How was school guys?" One by one the kids told them about their day at school and their parents listened very closely. Dinner on Wednesday nights were the only times the family was sure they could all be home. Jamie had basketball practices on Monday's and games on Thursday's. Zander had guitar lessons on Mondays and tutored on Tuesdays; while Nicole had voice lessons on Sunday's, basketball practices on Tuesday's and games on Friday's. Their children were definetly more busy than they had been in high school. "So my amazing and loving parents." Jamie started. "What do you want?" Ashley interrupted. "Well you see Caitlynn has this cottage and I was just wondering if Zander, Nikki and I could go this summer?" "Will her parents be there?" Spencer asked. "Well um no." Jamie replied. "Absolutely not." Ashley said. "What? Come on ma please." Zander begged. "Your ma is right I don't think you should go either." The two boys slumped in their seats. "Mom, ma you know us and you know Caitlynn. We would never do anything you guys didn't approve of. Just think about it, we don't have to know right away." Nicole reasoned. Ashley nodded and the family continued eating in silence.

After dinner Nicole went up to her room to relax. She had no homework because she always finished her work in school. She plopped onto her bed and turned on her iPod. Listening to music Nikki drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was facing the window and she saw eyes staring back at her. She screamed loudly and moved to the other side of the room. Almost instantly her mothers burst through her door. "What happened princess?" Spencer asked as she and Ashley sat beside their daughter. "I thought I saw someone outside staring at me." Nicole replied burying her face in her mom's neck; breathing heavily. Ashley immediately stood up and walked to the window. "Well there's no one out there Nickelodien." said Ashley "It must have been a dream." Nicole said relieved. Her parents kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. She walked to her desk and checked her cell for texts. She saw she had one and smiled when she saw who it was from. _Hey bby just wondering what ur up 2 txt me whn u get this -xo M__. _Mandy Summer Rose, her beautiful girlfriend of eight months. She quickly sent one back. _Hey bbe i was sleeping now im just brd wbu -xo N._She then walked downstairs to watch t.v.

Jamie and Zander however had gone to the park to shoot some hoops with their cousin Matthew Arthur Carlin, he was sixteen years old while his sister Ashlynn Spencer was fifteen; the youngest of the Carlin-Davies family. Matt and Ashlynn were the children of Glen and Kyla Carlin. "So what did uncle Glen and aunt Kyla say about this summer?" Jamie asked. "They said Lynnie and I were allowed to go. What about aunt Ashley and aunt Spencer?" He replied. "They're thinking about it thanks to Nikki. Without her it would've been a flat out no." Jamie said. "Hey what time is it?" Zander asked. "Uh seven." "Thanks, gotta go call Chloe. Later." Zander said as he walked off. Chloe Alyssa Ellis, his girlfriend of six months "Yeah I better go call Caitlynn. See ya tomorrow Matt." Jamie said. Caitlynn Brooks Hathaway had been Jamie's girlfriend for almost two years. "Yeah later." Matt replied as he himself called his girlfriend Sophie Mae Roberts.

The next morning Nicole woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up out of bed, had her shower and got dressed before going downstairs. "Morning mom." she said as she walked into the kitchen. Spencer looked up at her daughter and smiled before saying "Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" "Great." She replied. This was the morning ritual for the Davies family. Spencer would wake up and get ready before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Nicole would then get ready and go to the kitchen to keep her mom company. Just then Zander walked into the kitchen, he was dressed and ready to eat. A few minutes later Jamie walked in, as usual, he wasn't completely awake and only had a pair of boxers on. "Must you always come downstairs like that James Clay; my eyes are still very innocent." Nikki said. "Yes Nicole Kyla, I do." He replied. Ashley had finally come down and they were ready to serve breakfast. As always the boys ate as quickly as possible while their sister ate slowly; rolling her eyes at her brothers. When she had finished Nicole ran upstairs to brush her teeth and put on some makeup. "Let's go Nikki!" Jamie called up to her. "Be right there!" She looked at herself one more time and than ran outside to the car.

"See ya at lunch Nickelodien." Jamie said. "Yeah see you Jay Bird, bye Zand man." Nicole called as she walked away. "Hey loser." Nicole's best friend Christopher Carson said. "What's up jerk? Where's the bitch?" she asked. "Oh come on Nix don't be like that." "What? I'm not allowed to be upset that my supposed best friend is dating the girl that has made my life Hell since, I don't know? Forever!" she was fuming. "She wasn't that bad; and Kristin's changed." Chris said. "Oh really, is that so?" "Yeah." "So thats's why just last week she broke into my locker and soaked my clothes. Oh yeah she's definetly changed." Nicole said as she stormed off. "Davies wait!" Chris called. "Leave me alone Carson!"

Lucas Stefan Thibault walked into the school basement and saw his girlfriend's cousin sitting on the floor shaking. "Hey Nick, what's the matter?" He asked. "Chris." "What did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear if he did!" "No he didn't hurt me; he just had the nerve to tell me that Kristin's a good person." She replied. "Well he's an idiot." Lucas said as he sat down and wrapped his arm around Nicole, "Someday, he's gonna realize he's wrong and break up with her." "Yeah, well I really don't care anymore." "You don't mean that Nick. You've been best friends since like kindergarten." Lucas said. "Yeah, and now I don't even care whether or not I ever talk to him again." Nikki told him as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Should I be worried?" A voice asked. They looked up and Nicole's face changed from angry to complete adoration. "Oh yes Mandy you should. Nikki's mine now." Luke said as he kissed Nicole's forehead. Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked towards her girlfriend. Nikki laughed, kissed Luke's cheek and then walked towards Mandy. "Morning beautiful." Nikki said just before she gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Morning gorgeous." Mandy replied with a smile. "It amazes me how your mood can go from completely pissed off to the happiest girl in the world as soon as you see Mands." Luke told Nikki. "What can I say; she's the best thing in my life." Nikki replied. Mandy looked at her with a cheeky grin, but it faded as she asked, "Why were you pissed off?" "Chris is just being an ass. Whatever I'm over it." "Are you sure baby?" Mandy asked. "Yeah, I am." Nikki replied.

"Lunch, my favorite period of the day!" Jamie exclaimed, walking outside. "We know babe, you've told us everyday for the past three years." Caitlynn said to him. "I so haven't." James argued. "You so have dude." Sophie said. "Whatever. You guys are so mean." James said. "Oh give it up JD." Chloe said with a laugh. "Hey guys." Ashlynn said as she walked towards them with Luke and Mandy. "Where's Nikki?" Mandy asked. "Dunno. Probably at her locker." Zander replied. The group of friends sat down and began to eat their lunch. When the bell to end lunch rang Jamie looked at Mandy and said "She probably just got held up in class. You know Nikki she always has to finish work at school." "Yeah that's probably it." Zander agreed. Mandy wasn't so sure. "She usually at leasts texts me when she's gonna stay in class. This isn't like her guys." "She's probably still a bit upset about Chris, and just forgot to tell you." Luke said trying to calm Mandy down. "Yeah I guess."

"Ow." Nicole groaned as she sat up taking in her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room which had one window, that was boarded. She could also see the faint outline of a couch. The last thing she could remember was walking out of the school before she was hit in the head and everything went black. "Help! Help me! Please! Can anyone hear me?!" Nikki yelled. "Shut up!" A voice growled as the door opened. Nikki just kept screaming. The man walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "No one's gonna hear you, so just shut the fuck up!" He was tall with a buff body and he was wearing a ski mask. He walked back out and slammed the door. Nicole brought a hand up to her face, it was already swelling. "Well this is just great."

"Mom! Ma!" James and Zander called as they got home from school. Mandy had told them Nikki hadn't gone to fourth period, and they hadn't been able to find their sister anywhere; they were worried about her. "Hey boys, how was school?" Ashley asked them as she walked in. "What's the matter and where's your sister?" Spencer asked when she saw her son's faces. "We don't know." Zander replied. "What do you mean you don't know. You're suppose to bring her home." Ashley said. "That's the problem. We couldn't find her anywhere after school." Jamie told them. "We also didn't see her at lunch; and Mandy said that she didn't go to fourth period." Zander added. "I'm sure she's fine; just go do your homework alright." Ashley said to her sons. Once they had gone upstairs Spencer turned to Ashley and said, "This isn't like her Ash. I'm worried." Ashley pulled her wife into a hug and told her, "She'll be alright Spence. She's a smart kid." But inside Ashley was just as worried as her family.

"Get up." The man said as he grabbed Nikki by the hair and pulled her up. Nikki let out a groan and the man struck her. "Don't make a sound unless spoken to. Understand?" Said the voice. "No actually I don't, mind explaining it to me." Nikki replied sarcastically. That response was met with another strike to the face. "Just shut up." "I'm confused. Just a second ago you told me I was allowed to speak when spoken to; now I'm not. You make absolutely no sense." Another strike this time to the stomach was the result of that comment. "Would you stop hitting her Denny." Another voice said, this time a girls voice. "She's pissing me off, Car. She won't shut up and she's so sarcastic." "Yeah well she's definetly Ashley's daughter." The woman named Car replied. "You know my ma?" "I told you not to speak." Denny said. "Yes little Davies we do; we also know your mom." Car told Nikki. "We want revenge and you Nicole are going to help us get it." Denny told her with a laugh.

At 11:30 the cops had been called and an Amber Alert had been issued. James sat on his bed with Caitlynn listening to his I-pod and holding onto his girlfriend like she would disappear, Zander sat on the floor in his room reading the book his sister had lent him with Chloe lieing on his bed watching him. Kyla and Glen had brought Matt and Ashlynn over and they were in the living room with Sophie and Lucas. Mandy was in Nikki's room looking through her girlfriends photo album. She stopped flipping through the pages when she saw a page that had a picture of the two of them. They were sitting on Mandy's front porch; Mandy was looking towards something that was outside the cameras view, while Nikki was holding Mandy, looking at her girlfriend smiling and leaning in to give her a kiss. Tears started falling and she threw the album at the wall sobbing into Nikki's pillow. Spencer opened the door and walked over to her daughter's girlfriend. "She's gonna be fine Mandy. You have to believe that." Spencer drew Mandy to her and gave her a hug. "I'm scared." Mandy told her. "I know sweetie, I am too."


End file.
